The Third Election
Welcome to the forum for the wiki's third and final presidential election. The wiki's president will be in charge of all major decisions regarding the wiki, such as demotions and promotions, events, major article revamps, and much more. However, their decisions must still be agreed on by the the wiki's council. Users that sign up for the election must have a minimum of four hundred mainspace edits, while users that sign their name under the official vote must have at least one hundred mainspace edits. As both Kgman04 and Jam7 received twenty-two votes, they are the wiki's presidents. Candidates Candidate speeches must be under four sentences long. However, users are still free to link potential voters to a blog listing their promises and qualifications. *'Jam7': Ever since I've joined the wiki, I've been very active in cleaning up articles and making sure that the edits made by others are appropriate. If elected president, I'd make sure that we continue along that path. And given the large influx of new users we've had recently, I want to make sure our wiki remains a friendly and inclusive place. **'Slogan': Vote Jam, Goes Good With Peanut Butter **'Vice President': CD-TDA and Freehugs41 *'Kgman04': I'm online almost all the time, being extremely active on the internet relay chat. I was promoted to an administrator a year ago, and I think I know how to improve this wiki by tons. I also have over three thousand mainspace edits. Well, if you choose a different candidate, I'll completely understand. **'Slogan': Gotta Move to Improve **'Vice President': TDIFan13 Vote Jam7 #I am your VP. Not to mention you're full of great ideas, and you also have the maturity and intelligence to lead the wiki. Sorry, Kg and TDIFan. ~ CD-TDA talk | | read 14:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Sorry KG and Ryan, Jam is full of briliant idea, and you know the difference between maturity and imaturity in some moments. --It's-a Me! Zach! ... 14:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #You'd make a very responsible, intelligent and fair president and your ideas for the wiki are brilliant. Sorry Kgman, but my vote goes to Jam. - MusouSeriously? I mean, seriously!? 14:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I like your ideas, and the 2 VPs thing was very clever.TotalDramaAddictNew signature required 14:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I think that the 2 VPs will allow for a change of power and can help you in the long run. You represent the masses and can handle problems on the wiki. You have my vote. --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 15:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #She still makes that persuasive PB&J O_o xD She's fit for president. :P [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 15:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #You are kind, you have a nice editcount, and your a great editor. You got my vote. ;) ~☾♥numbuhthreefan♥☽Talk 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I have read your blogs and you are a very nice and helpful user. Sorry KG but i have to vote for Jam¿Aimers?Upside Down Question Marks '' 17:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I've been reading her ideas and some of which are similar to ones I'd like to see on the wikia, she's also very good friend to everyone and she's one of the most awesome users on this wikia!ッ Gwens so lame there's just no ho-o-o-o-ope! 21:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #i dun' lyk peenut buter, so i vot kge!!!11!! Nah..., jk. But I still don't like PB. >.> I was gonna vote for you, then I read Ryan's blog...and then told me to go with mah original vote. Sorry Kg and Ryan, but my vote goes to Jam. Jam~CDTDA~FH-'011! Orrrrrr.... Vanessa~Samantha~Elizabeth-'011! Orrrrrrrrrrr......... Team Amazon! Btw, you're missing one girl and a Cody (a.k.a. boy) xD. --mtdm doz knot no 03:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #Lots of good ideas, good time on the wiki. Why not? Calvin Coolidge 19:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #I honestly think Jam and KG are equal, but I just think Jam has some better ideas, and I can't say no to the ladies. ;) --'TDFan1000' Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it! 20:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #Same reason as before. You're awesome, you're smart, hilarious, brilliant, helpful, social, a breath of fresh air, have good ideas, don't freak out in the presence of insanity, go great with peanut butter in the sandwich of ma life, that goes for cookies, also. Pies also...and sometimes graham crackers...and sometimes fish...and sometimes.....(goes on for all eternity) GleekForTheater will bust the windows out ya caaar!!! 20:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #Well, I looked at the speeches, the blogs, and pretty much everything, and this one barely made my vote. Manman Chi Means Meal 23:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #Read my blog. --Freehugs41 Talk 23:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #Read FH's blog. --[[User:Wikia Editor | '''Wikia Editor' ]]- "The things you know frighten us all. Really. They do." 00:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #I read FH's blog. Gamechamp11 05:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #I still very much agree with Jam's ideas I do and my vote still goes to her. Not to say KG is not a worthy opponent because he is. Barfy :'D 21:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #GO JAMMEH! -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 09:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #Almost forgot to vote!! But in on time . .go Jammy! XD *~*~ishni*~*~[[User talk:*~*~ishni*~*~|'talk']]| 11:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #Well, she's full of bright ideas and I've read many of her essays regarding the show, which shows how much she likes and knows the show. We can use somebody who likes it that much. Kgman 11:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #She's funny, sweet and caring. I believe she will do great as President. -'XoTulleMorXo' (talk and ) 21:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Kgman04 #You are worthy for this. You have been a great part of the Wiki and you have tons of edits. You are ready to be President and I think Ryan can be a good Vice President. I think you can handle the Wiki and you have a lot of expierence. Sorry Jam, CD-TDA and FH. :( Good luck to everyone. -- Webkinz Mania Talk 14:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #100% deserve it. Great editor, friend, and you would make a fine president. :)--'Bigez has problems ' 14:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #You're a very reliable, trustworthy admin. You've got ton of experience, and you picked a great VP. I think your administration is more than ready for this job, and you'll really help to improve the Wiki. Kg for Pres! --"Ezekiel! What's up, man?" " " 14:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #There are hundreds of reasons why you deserve to be President Kg. You are a brilliant editor, a great helper around the wiki, friendly to all users, you have an impressive mainspace edit count and you have loads of experience when it comes to dealing with problems and decisions. You also chose a worthy Vice-President, which is a wise choice by the way. You would make a great president Kg and I believe you deserve it for all the hard work you have put in to make the wiki a better place. Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 16:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #GO KG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NegativeNoah666 "What am I, Tyler!" 16:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I just have to vote for you! If i dont you could lose! lolIzzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 16:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Incredibly deserving, hardworking, friendly, level-headed. You can handle tough situations and make quick, SMART decisions, and right now we need somebody who can think on his feet and make smart choices. Best of luck, KG. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Oops. Forgot the elections were open. Well, yeah, Kg...I think you're deserving of winning for numerous reasons; you're incredibly hard-working, kind, and I can't think of anyone else as President this year. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I like your ideas and you chose a good VP ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 18:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed. I like your choosings and ideas so far. You got my vote. tdarocks talks 18:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I like your ideas, you chose an excellent VP, and overall you are a great admin. --Codyfan12 It's a matter of Time, Persistance '' 21:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed with all of the above. You're nice, hard-working, and I like your ideas. -Codyfan9000 "♫ I've got problems with condors... Problems with condors... ♪" 13:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #I'm really good friends with both of you, but KG's an admin, and has more edits, is nice... and so on. Jam, sorry, this was really a hard decision, but I'm voting for KG. Either choice is still good, though. :) '~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68']] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']] 13:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #KG's been a user on this wiki for a long time. he deservs this. - Copper5 #I feel you have a very comunity based campain and i would love to see some of your ideas in action! GrifinMan77 03:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #I have no idea why my vote was taken off and I demand a reason to why it was. BUt yeah like i said before. KAGE ALL THE WAY!!!! SO WHAT IF JAM GOES GOOD WITH PEANUT BUTTER, KAGE WILL EAT THAT SANDWICH!!!!! ^_^ :P Love ya Jammy ^_^--[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450''']] 23:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed, You've gotten my vote! :D --Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 16:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #GO KGTDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #I see you a lot on this wiki, and agreed with all above Marcus97 02:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #Kg is hecka awesome. Very helpful, and very knowledgable about coding. You go, girl boy! SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #Per above Ekaj Renrut Wanna be friends? 23:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) #To say that this was a tough decision would be an understatement... but, I have to vote for KG. --Crash85 Talk? 02:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Content